The Rules of the Game
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Basic Rules 1. No Spaming. This includes double posts outside the appropriate threads (personal volumes/character sheets) 2'''. Be aware of the difference between knowing something OOC (out of character) and IC (in Character). To be sure, when there is doubt, feign ignorance IC. '''3. No godmodding. Write what your character is capable of, and know your character’s limits. Your character is not invincible, and he does NOT know how to avoid every single thing thrown at him. Write things that MAKE SENSE and BE FAIR. Play out both the strength and weakness of your character, and don't go on a power trip. Your character isn’t as powerful as you think. Godmodding will be enforced in fights. 4'''. Don’t control another character. This goes along with #4. If you do control another character, get permission first. Another thing that needs clarification: Running off with the story in Open Collabs. If you continue on with a collab or fight and don't even give one of the collabers a chance to keep up with you, you're essentially controlling their character by writing them not doing anything. Be considerate of the others writing in the collab and give them a reasonable chance to contribute to the story. '''5. No sudden character killings. It’s just plain wrong. If you’re leading another person into a trap (IC wise), at least inform them of your intention OOC beforehand. Talk to the other character, and make it clear. Discuss what will happen with the other person. But at the same time, this is not a free ticket out of consequences for IC actions. If you kill a bunch of random Rukongai people or something and invoke the death penalty by breaking the laws of Seireitei, you're getting the death penalty. It's as simple as that. 6'''. Use clean and correct writing. Be clear, be precise, spell check, correct mistakes. This applies to discussions also. Since it’s a forum and you’re not pressed for time, please spell out the word and use correct grammar and punctuation. Don’t use shorthand. Space properly. And all that other jazz. '''7. The descision of the ruling members of the RP is final. Constructive criticism is welcomed but whining and bitching about decisions is likely to get you nowhere but our bad books. 10. The Staff’s decisions are final. Likewise, the staff has a good reason to disapprove of your submissions. If you feel like it should be approved, talk to the staff. 11. Do not angrily scream, bitch, flame, or spread hate about the Council or the Staff. If your stuff got disapproved or a decision was made to your disadvantage, then the Council/Staff must have had a reason for it. Be civil, be rational. 12. Be contributive. Have substance in your posts and make them count. Don’t spam, essentially. Your post count is totally meaningless. Don’t go and make useless posts – you know what that means. Make yor chapters/collabs have meaning. Don’t write purely for points because that’s stupid. This rule applies IC and OOC wise. 13. Do NOT mix canon characters in BleachRP. We are in an alternate universe. 14. Have continuity. don’t have your character be in 50 different open collabs at once. You know what we mean. This will be strictly enforced, particularly during RP-wide multi-faction plot missions. 15. Post in places where you are supposed to post. Don’t post in other people’s profiles or personal volumes (unless the other person agreed to it). Doing so is tantamount to editing their work 16'. Be respectful. Don’t be accusing, bitching, and such. Assholery will not be tolerated. This applies to the forums and chats. We are a community here to enjoy RPing and won't tolerate people who impinge upon our enjoyment of the game. ' 17. Write original material. Anything you post should be original. Any unethical behavior such as copy/pasting, stealing from others, excessive flashbacks (from your previous works) will result in expulsion from the RP. 18. Read point 17 again. This cannot be stressed enough. If you are found to have cheated we will not be leniant for any reason. 19. Be relevant. This is a bleach RP. There are no big robots. At all. Because the other classes are open, if you are going to do something funky like be a vampire/demon/wingly/furry/robot/revenant, then save your ideas for another rp where they would actually fit. This is Bleach. Please RP Bleach. Knowing this, if you still have an idea along these lines please submit it to your faction head before running away with it. 20. Please announce if you will be unavailable for a period of time. Particularly if you are on staff. We like to keep things ticking over but can't if we have no inkling of when a person will next be online. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.